


eastern sky

by winterants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Slight Cursing, Worldbuilding, author is once again obsessed with one singular phrase, obedient sons vs the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterants/pseuds/winterants
Summary: “I promise that I’ll wait for the day we can meet again.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	eastern sky

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this finally made its appearance after 2 months?  
> I've been haunted by the idea of royalty bokuaka au! for months that I just had to write this.  
> It took a long time because of personal issues, plot issues and etc. But it was worth it, in my opinion.
> 
> To my two friends who had to be the victims of listening to my plot: Thank you. Hope this does enough justice for the 4-hour rambling video calls.
> 
> This is also my longest work to date? Wow. I never thought I would go on to write more than 10k but here we go
> 
> p/s: Everyone is called by their given name here except for servants who use family names.

Once upon a time, in a far, far away land, there was a peninsula that was blessed by the Sun God and the Moon God. The land was divided into four main empires, each of it taking up the four directions with the Capital City located at the heart of the peninsula. This city is where officer examinations and cross-trade business would be held annually. While all this time they managed to live in peace and harmony despite their differences, ill-hearted leaders started to appear from the North as they attempted to take over the whole peninsula. The Empire of the South was the first to collapse under the Empire of the North as they aimed to take over the remaining two empires.

But that doesn’t mean that the last two emperors would go down without a fight. 

\-------

It was another hot day in the marketplace. The marketplace was as lively as ever as the voices of merchants and passersby echoed one another.

Koutaro complained about a lot of things as he walked down the cramped street. One of them was about how intense the sun was shining that day. Another one is how his father kept on sending him to the same errand over and over again. It was for his own personal training, that was what his father would say every single day when he returned. 

After picking up the parcel that his father had asked for, Koutaro realised that he still had some time left before he had to return to the palace grounds. Aimlessly wandering throughout the crowd, Koutaro got attracted to a stall that was selling some interesting handicrafts. He looked over the handicrafts, his eyes sparkled at the sight of the owl keychains that were lined on the table. It seemed like a couple-keychain, as the brown owl and white owl seemed to match each other. 

Another hand was touching the same keychain when Koutaro was reaching for it. 

The stranger’s hand was soft, different from Koutaro’s. He was probably someone from the higher class- possibly a nobleman- that was his first deduction. He looked up, and he felt like he was given the chance to see an angel that had fallen from the sky.

His eyes were like the deep blue ocean. And his face was the most beautiful face that he had ever seen throughout his life. Koutaro was mesmerised, his hand immediately falling to the side as he attempted to apologise to the latter. The beautiful stranger smiled, saying it was his fault for not realising that Koutaro was there first. 

It’s impossible for someone this perfect and beautiful to exist right in front of him at this very moment. 

The situation became slightly awkward before Koutaro asked the stranger a random question. “Do you like owls too? Since you were looking at that keychain.”

“They’re cute creatures. I like them a lot.” Even the stranger’s voice sounded smooth and angelic. This wasn’t fair at all. How did Koutaro get the chance to meet someone as beautiful as him?

“Me too! Hey, do you want to get the keychain? We can take one each!” Without waiting for the latter’s reply, Koutaro immediately paid for the keychain before giving him the brown keychain. “I hope you like this one. I think it fits you a lot!” 

“I could have paid for it you know… But, thank you.” The stranger took the keychain off Koutaro’s hands, looking at it even closer than before. “I personally liked this more than the other one, actually. So thank you once again.” 

“It’s okay! Think of it as an apology for just now! I’m Koutaro, by the way! What’s your name?” 

“...Keiji. My name is Keiji.” Even his name sounded like a beautiful melody to Koutaro’s ears. Is this what people would describe as love at first sight?

“Well then, nice to meet you, Keiji.” 

————

“I’m telling you, Tetsuro! He is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my whole life!”

“Sure, sure. And you didn’t tell him your full name because you didn’t want him to know who you are?” The black-haired minister was busy flipping through his stack of documents as the other laid down, his eyes staring at the ceiling with zero interest.

“Can’t be helped that the Bokuto clan are famous for being advisors in this peninsula. Do you know how many women had thrown themselves at me the second they know I’m the son of the Emperor’s Advisor? But you of all people would know that, right? You’re the Emperor’s Minister of Finance!” Koutaro’s hands were playing with the ball he had stolen from Sakusa’s sleeping chamber. He’ll return it later.

“Koutaro, before I throw this document at you by accident I swear to the Sun God- please be a good son and go study for your exams.” Tetsuro sighed as he re-arranged the documents in alphabetical order. The white-haired moped over, pouting upon hearing the comment.

“Do you think you’ll see this Keiji guy again? Or was it a one time encounter?” 

“I don’t know. I hope I can see him again. He seemed like he’s a nobleman. The robe he wore seemed very new.” Koutaro sneaked a peek into the documents. That is before Tetsuro knocked his head with the brush he was holding. It was against the rules for anyone other than the Emperor and his Minister of Finance to look at the financial report. “Well, if he’s from our area then that should be easy, I guess? Unless he's just visiting.” 

Their conversation was halted at the sound of footsteps growing louder by the minute. The two friends turned to see a group of servants walking by as they held a large veil that covered the person who was walking in the middle of the small group. The silhouette did nothing to give away the identity of the person hiding behind it, but everyone in the palace knows who that is. 

The Crown Prince of the Empire of the East, the Fukurodani Empire. 

If there’s one thing that is interesting about their empire, is the fact that the Crown Prince’s face is hidden from everyone. No one except for the current Emperor and probably their closest servants know what he looks like. Some had said that this happened because the Crown Prince had suffered from skin disease when he was a child and that the scars of the disease lasted until today. Others said that the Emperor was disappointed that the Crown Prince looked too hideous that it would be embarrassing to show his face to the public. No one knows the real reason. 

Koutaro and Tetsuro watched as the group walked past them, the footsteps slowly fading away as their surroundings became quiet once more. Then Koutaro continued to spout nonsense from his mouth. 

“Have you ever seen his face before, Tetsuro?” 

“If I had, I may not be alive now. He does join my meetings with the Emperor, but he stays inside that cursed palanquin as always. You know how the emperor is.” Tetsuro tied the stack of papers neatly as he stood up. “Well, I have to go and present this to the emperor. Be a good kid and don’t cause any trouble, will you? Your father seemed to be really stressed out, recently.” He bid farewell to his friend and disappeared into the palace’s endless corridors. 

Ah, it gets boring when all your friends are busy. Koutaro threw the ball towards the ceiling as he tried to predict how long Tetsuro will be in the meeting this time. Last time it was 5 hours. Judging from how tall the papers had been stacked, he may see the other after sunset. He wished he could go out and try to look for Keiji, but his father would go berserk if he gets caught sneaking out again. Koutaro could go and see Yukie, but she’s probably busy preparing dinner for the emperor and the rest of the royal family. Sakusa is probably somewhere in the lower ground of the palace, helping the other servants with their duties. 

He wished most of his friends weren’t busy with their respective duties. But then again, he was the only one who didn’t have anything to do except studying. Which is boring. How did Tetsuro manage to study his ass off and become a minister at a young age is unknown to him. 

So Koutaro continued to toss the ball upwards, his ears listening to the surroundings, taking in all the information there is around him. 

————

Koutaro met Keiji again the next week. His father noticed that he was a bit giddy when he had asked his son to do the same errand again. He probably met someone interesting on the way there, the advisor thought to himself. He wasn’t wrong. 

The young adult dashed through the crowd, stopping exactly at the same spot he had stood last week. Keiji was looking at the keychains again. Feeling the presence of someone else, Keiji looked up, his eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Koutaro again. 

“Koutaro,” He softly called the latter. “What a pleasant surprise.” 

“Hey, Keiji. Nice to meet you again!” Koutaro waved his hand with the excitement of a young child. His eyes looked towards the keychains that were arranged neatly on the stall again. He notices that there was a black cat keychain in replace of the owl keychains. 

“That keychain reminds me of a friend of mine. He’s smart, but he can be really sneaky and a pain in the ass sometimes. Too bad he’s always busy with his own work. Maybe I should get this for him.” Koutaro paid for the keychain, the merchant thanking him again for purchasing. Keiji smiled as he watched the latter keep the item in his pocket. “You must be really close with him.”

“We’ve only known each other since last year. It’s not that surprising for us to be close since we’re the only two people of the same age at where we live.”

“I see. That’s nice. At least you have someone you’re close to.” 

“Don’t you have a friend, Keiji?” Keiji bit his lip as he thought of an answer. How adorable. “I have a friend. Although he can be a bit noisy. But I’m glad that he’s my friend. Or else I would have no one else.” Koutaro felt pitiful upon hearing the confession. He didn’t expect that there would be someone who would be in the same situation as him. He understands well how it’s like to be all alone throughout his childhood. Tetsuro appearing in his life in his early years of adulthood was like a sudden miracle. 

By now, they both left the stall as they walked down the street of the marketplace. The sound of the merchants trying to sell their handcrafts and foods for the day occupied the silence between them. Then an idea popped into his mind.

“It’s okay! I’ll be your new friend from now on! If you don’t mind, that is.” Keiji’s eyes widened at the sudden offer. Koutaro sounded really sincere that it made the younger one ask him in a hasty tone. “Are you sure, Koutaro? We’ve only met twice. Do you want to be friends with someone who's still a stranger to you?” 

“I don’t think you’re a bad guy! Come on, let’s be friends, Keiji! We’ll have lots of fun together! I promise!!” He held his pinky hand, waiting for Keiji to do it too. The other looked at him with confusion all over his face. “What are you doing?” 

“It’s a pinky promise! Tetsuro taught me this when we sneaked out some food from the kitchen! When you do this, you’ll promise to be my friend forever!” Keiji copied Koutaro’s hand pose awkwardly. Locking their pinkies together, Koutaro’s lips curled happily as he commemorated the event.

They continued strolling down the market, Koutaro pointing out random stuff while Keiji listened to his endless ramblings. Alas, the sun was starting to set- hence it meant that they had to part ways soon. 

“Will you come to the market next week, too?” Koutaro asked softly. “If you are, I’ll wait at the same keychain stall for you.” Keiji thought for a moment, considering the idea. “Sure. I think I’ll come earlier, so I’ll wait for you there instead.” 

Koutaro returned to the higher grounds of the palace with a happy heart. Although his father did scold him for a good twenty minutes because he was late, the scolding was definitely worth it. 

————

“So, you made a friend with some random stranger you found at the market. You didn’t tell said stranger your full name because you thought that he would change the way he sees you if he knows you’re the Advisor’s son. And you think that this was a good idea?” 

“Isn’t it, Omi-kun?” 

“I was being sarcastic, Koutaro.” Sakusa sighed as he continued to return to his writing that hasn’t had any recent progress at all ever since Koutaro came to the lower ground. “It’s kinda dumb if I have to be frank.” 

“Why???” 

“First of all, keeping secrets is never a good thing. Trust me, I know.” Sakusa grumbled, looking at the drying ink on his brush. “Second of all,” The black-haired looked around once before he continued in a hushed tone. “What if he was a spy from the North Empire? I may not be able to reach the higher ground, but rumours about the North Empire wanting to attack us have spread among the servants.”

“Let me guess. Konoha?”

“Konoha.” They both chuckled at the mention of the noisiest servant in the palace. How Konoha survives despite being the center of recent news surrounding the palace remains a mystery. If you ever want to know the latest gossip- Konoha Akinori is the person to go to. “But I’m being serious here, Bokuto-san. You should be careful.”

“I trust him, Omi-kun. He seems like a nice person.” 

“You’re just saying that because you find him attractive. People would always judge appearance first, obviously.” Sakusa scribbled something on the paper after saying those words. “That was a good sentence. Can you leave now? I’m trying to write something here. You’re supposed to study for the exam, right? Shoo.” He pushed Koutaro away, shutting the door in front of him.

“One day I’ll bring you to meet Keiji and then you’ll see for yourself that he’s a nice person!!” 

“Not interested~” Sakusa sing-songed loudly. Koutaro groaned before he left the lower ground, greeting Yukie who appeared along the pathway before they walked together to the higher ground. He ranted to the cook about how Sakusa ignored him for the sake of writing whatever poetry he was in the middle of writing. She gently reminded him that Sakusa is going through a rough time and it was best if Koutaro stopped annoying him for the time being. 

Ah, if only Keiji lives within the palace grounds, then maybe he could go hang out with him instead. Tetsuro was cooped up in his chamber as he had to prepare another finance budget presentation for the Emperor’s birthday party. It was unavoidable. This was the time where everyone is the busiest- even his father who had to help in preparing the ceremony. 

It was also one of the reasons that Koutaro purposely delayed taking the examination. Being an advisor meant that he could earn his own money but at the cost of his own freedom and having to deal with some random emperor and his antics. Thankfully, the emperor of their empire is not a psychotic and ruthless one- thus Koutaro’s father didn’t have to deal with any insane requests from the ruler. 

Koutaro wished that his family wouldn’t mind if he didn’t keep up the tradition. But sadly, life wasn’t that easy for him. He reached his chamber, grabbed the scroll that was placed neatly on the shelf as he resumed studying. None of what he read remained in his brain after he finished reading it. 

He couldn’t wait for next week. 

————

Keiji was waiting for him at the same stall, just like he said the week before. The young man smiled from afar when he noticed Koutaro’s figure fastly approaching him. He greeted him politely, the smile remaining plastered on his face. 

“I want to bring you to meet someone! He’s a really nice person- if you can get along with him well.” The older one pulled his hand as both of them walked upwards the market street and towards the harbor. Keiji wondered who this person was since he remembered well that Koutaro mentioned that his friend is always busy. “This isn’t that Tetsuro person, right?” 

“Tetsuro is really busy nowadays. When I met him after breakfast, he looked like he hadn’t slept for days. I’m a bit worried about him. I hope he’ll get some rest after he finishes his work.” Their steps slowed down as they reached the harbor. The smell of the fresh fish entered Keiji’s nose as he watched the fishermen being busy carrying boxes of seafood and fish towards the land. 

And then he noticed that there was a young black-haired man sitting at the end of the port. 

“Omi-kun~!” Koutaro called towards the young man. Keiji saw that the body stiffened upon hearing the nickname before he turned towards them. The face that he was making was of pure annoyance as if Koutaro was disturbing his rare moment of peace and serene. (He was.)

Sakusa was about to glare at him, even more than he usually would when he noticed the stranger behind him. “ _ Koutaro-san _ . What did I tell you about disturbing me when I’m outside?” The glare that he was giving Koutaro didn’t give any effect at all as the latter approached him even closer.

“Omi-kun! I want to introduce you to Keiji! Keiji, this is my friend, Omi-kun!” Sakusa’s eyes shifted upwards upon hearing the name before he himself stood from where he was sitting. 

“My name is Sakusa Kiyoomi. Koutaro-san here calls me Omi-kun without asking me first. I tried to tell him to stop but as you can see- this guy is persistent.” Both of them shook hands briefly before Sakusa pulled his hand at an insane rate. “I find it amusing that you didn’t introduce ourselves to your family name.” 

“I actually feel more comfortable introducing people with my first name than with my last name. Besides, at that time Koutaro didn’t introduce his family name too.”

“Point taken.” Sakusa shrugged off the topic. “Anyway, since you guys came all the way here just to meet me.. Come here, sit beside me and join me in watching the sea.” Keiji was impressed by how fast Sakusa managed to pull down Koutaro- who was obviously trying to escape the situation. The older one grumbled his complaints as the three of them sat down in a line. 

“You know this is good for your training Koutaro-san.” Sakusa rolled his eyes when Koutaro pouted. “I usually do this to him if he dares to find me here on my off days. It’s good to improve your observation skills.” He pointed towards the far vast end of the ocean. “Do you hear the sound of the waves crashing the sand? The sound of the footsteps walking around? Focus on hearing those noises and try to calm your inner mind. Especially you,  _ Koutaro-san _ .” Sakusa hissed upon calling Koutaro’s given name. 

Keiji closed his eyes and focused on the mentioned sounds. It was… soothing. He felt that his mind was at ease and he could concentrate on every single sound that occurred around him. He focused, even more, hearing how Koutaro’s sighs grew even louder each time.

“Koutaro-san, stop sighing before I smack you on the head.” 

“Omi-kun! I’m trying.” Koutaro’s whines were cute, Keiji realised. He opened his eyes to see Sakusa groaning as he smacked Koutaro’s head once. “See, even Keiji couldn’t focus because of you.” He smacked the other’s head once more, scolding him even harder.

“No need to scold him that hard, Kiyoomi-”   


“You can call me Sakusa.”    


“I’m sorry.” Keiji apologised. “But please don’t scold Koutaro more, Sakusa-san. It was fun counting how many times he sighed in that one moment.” Sakusa raised his brow at the statement. This guy could still focus despite the presence of this hyperactive man? The black-haired hated to admit it- but he was impressed. “Interesting.” He hid his amazement with one word.

“Thank you for teaching me this practice, Sakusa-san. It’s amazing how you discovered how to improve your concentration with this technique.”

“When you have to deal with a few idiots on a daily basis, you need to take some time off to gather yourself.” Koutaro’s ‘Hey’ earned him another smack from Sakusa.

————

“You have to admit- he is a nice person, right Omi-kun?” They were gathered inside Sakusa’s chamber after returning from their outing with Keiji. Tetsuro joined them after spending 8 hours in the emperor’s chamber, looking like he had just returned from war. 

“Oh god, thank you for getting me some dinner!” Tetsuro’s mouth watered at the side of the salted mackerel in front of him. “Today, I almost fought with the decorator for the party. They wanted to decorate the Crown Prince’s palanquin to an extravagant degree. It’s not even his party! If it was the Emperor’s throne I would have no complaints at all!” 

“Did the Emperor approve it?” Koutaro asked as if the emperor was just another friend of his. 

“The Crown Prince was absent from the meeting so the Emperor said he would ask later. Although it seemed like he didn’t want to use the money for something that extra…. Then again, the Emperor’s face looked like he was worried about something more than his own birthday…”

“Are you sure it’s okay for you to spill all of these to us? Especially me?” Sakusa gave him a bowl of rice for him to eat. Tetsuro guffawed at Sakusa’s sudden humbleness. “I just survived an 8-hour meeting with the most annoying people in the committee. If I don’t tell anyone the amount of anger I kept in the span of 8 hours, I would go haywire.” 

“Anyway, enough about me. I’ve calmed down. I heard that you met with Koutaro’s friend today.” Sakusa rolled his eyes upon the mention of Keiji. Tetsuro continued to eat his very late dinner as Sakusa talked about his day. 

“No wonder Koutaro-san was really interested in him. He is really pretty. And he has good manners. You can really see that he’s from a wealthy-background family.” Sakusa sipped his tea slowly before placing it back on the table. “The one thing I don’t like is his name.” 

“Why??? Keiji is a pretty name, don’t you think Omi-kun?” 

“I know it’s a pretty name. It just reminds me of something that I don’t want to remember.” Tetsuro hit Koutaro on his leg, shaking his head strongly. They dropped the topic for the sake of not hurting Sakusa’s feelings even further. “Well then, looks like you’re the only one who hasn’t met him yet, Tetsuro-san.”

“I know.” Tetsuro laid on the floor, resulting in the others scowling at him for hogging up a large amount of space. Sakusa was considered lucky to have a chamber, so he didn’t complain at all despite it being a bit small. 

But then again, no one expected him to have two friends from the upper court. What more to expect them to come to hang out at his place quite often. 

“With the amount of work I have, I think I can only meet this Keiji person after the Emperor’s birthday.” Tetsuro sighs. “Every year, I feel like the people just secretly want to steal more money from the budget. Like, the finest silk in this whole peninsula? Those silks are from my village! And we never sell those things for an obnoxious high price!”

“Even for royalty?” Sakusa snickered. “You know how the men in the royal family love to pamper their wives and extra women.” 

“Especially royalty.” Tetsuro rolled his eyes at Sakusa’s remarks. “You know, for someone who says he is traumatised with the royal family- you talk about them a lot.”

“What can I say?” Sakusa looked outside of the window. The sight of the upper court that he could never enter irks him, but it was something he had grown to accept. “I hate them, but I am indebted to them.” 

————

Keiji and Koutaro met even more frequently after that. Sometimes they would just hang around the marketplace after Bokuto finished doing errands for his father. Some days they would go to the port early in the morning and watch the fishermen head out to sea to fish. Sakusa rarely joins in their shenanigans, but both of them still manage to drag him along when he’s not in a very foul mood.

It was just the two of them hanging out in the forest near the market. Koutaro had found it by accident while he was stalling his lessons with his father as a kid. Discovering the beautiful lake, the young scholar had kept it to himself for the sake of him not going to his lessons. 

Now, Keiji has the honour of knowing his dearest secret too. 

If a bystander watches this from afar, they would think that Koutaro is dumb for sharing his dearest secret with someone who he had met a month before. No one would even have the courage to do that. Especially in this crippling empire. Alas, Koutaro trusts Keiji. He knows what he is doing is risky, but he’s only doing this  _ because _ it’s Keiji. 

They were laying on the soft, warm grass while basking under sunlight. Koutaro secretly turned to peek at the younger man. He didn’t know how to put it, but the sun somehow made Keiji’s eyes seem more vivid than ever. And his face- gosh, Keiji is just too perfect to just be the son of a wealthy nobleman. 

Koutaro wants to be with this man forever. And for him to do that… he’ll have to expose the truth about his true self. 

“Say, Keiji,” Koutaro called him all of a sudden. Keiji turned his head and Koutaro swore that he could just faint at that very moment when he looked at those sapphire eyes directly. “Are you busy next week? I want you to come to a special event with me.” 

“Where would the event take place? If it’s not too much for me to ask.” 

“At the palace. It’s the emperor’s birthday party. Usually, people would need to wait for an invitation from the Emperor himself, but I think I can invite a plus one. He wouldn’t mind.” Keiji seemed to think about the invitation for a moment. He sat upwards, head tilting slightly to the left as he weighed on the offer even more. “Are you going to sneak me in?” 

“No!! I swear you’ll get an invite!! Your family would be so proud and happy for you! You can also get a chance to see the Emperor in real life! And his son, but he’s always inside the palanquin.” The scholar shrugged at the last part. 

“You’ve never seen how the Crown Prince looks like?” The young nobleman asked, the curiosity in his tone giving away his sudden interest.

“I wish I could.” Koutaro sighed once more at the mention of the Crown Prince. “Ever since he was born, the emperor always hid his face because he had a rare skin disease? Like, the emperor has the money to treat him. Why not go and find the doctor who could?”

“Maybe it’s incurable?” Keiji shared his thoughts. “I’ve heard of stories of incurable diseases beginning to appear in the Peninsula. They won’t kill you, but some people become agonised by it that they rather die than live with it. Maybe it’s that case for the Emperor and the Crown Prince? The Empress had died a long time ago, so he can’t really throw his only son out now.” 

The way that Keiji thinks is interestingly unique. “Maybe. But I still find it harsh for the emperor to let him be hidden behind a veil most of the time. I can understand if he is ashamed of having a son with such problems, but don’t you think it’s best to let him tackle the problem heads on? The Crown Prince is at fault too, I guess. He never stood up to his father and just let him tell him to do whatever he wants him to do. I’m going to pity whoever is going to be the Crown Prince’s advisor when he goes up the throne….” 

“I’ve heard rumours that the Crown Prince looks too hideous that no one would even want to approach him.” The younger one added. “But you know, Koutaro... My father taught me a few things.” Keiji looked upwards towards the blue sky, his eyes focused on the crows flying above at that very second. 

“You can’t really trust rumours.” 

Koutaro’s head turned towards the younger one, surprised at the sudden change of tone. It wasn’t a sudden serious tone. In fact, it actually sounded a bit mischievous to him. Realising that the older was looking at him, Keiji let out a soft chuckle before he continued on. “Sometimes, people tell rumours that are often the truth until people forget that rumours can also be made from lies.” 

“I don’t understand.” Keiji turned towards him, the smile still plastered on his angelic face. Koutaro almost moved his hand, wanting to touch the angel’s face right in front of him. 

“You know how people might overhear what your conversation is about? Sometimes you don’t want others to know, so we need to mix up a bit of the truth with some little white lies.” 

“But it’s not good to lie?”

“Sometimes a little white lie wouldn’t hurt.” 

They bid farewell as the sun was starting to set. Koutaro was running very late this time, preparing his ears to hear a long lecture from his father once he returned home. His father was waiting for him in the middle of the room, the steam from the tea he had just brewed still visible from afar. 

“You're late.” 

Koutaro apologised for being late as he passed the parcel to his father. Once checking the content, as usual, he placed the package aside and looked at his son once again. “You’ve been out in the market a lot more often than you used to want to. Did you meet someone?” 

“I did. He’s my new friend. He’s a son of a nobleman who just moved here. He’s very, very, very nice.” Koutaro took out dinner that he had bought for them at the market, placing it gently on the table like how his father would always tell him to. “I wanted to bring him to the Emperor’s birthday party, but he said he was busy.” 

“Should you be doing that despite just knowing this person, Koutaro? That’s not a wise move as an advisor, you know~” As they started to eat dinner, his father continued to ask him about Keiji. It’s not like Koutaro himself knew a lot about him, so the conversation couldn’t last any longer than both of them initially wanted. 

“You shouldn’t get attached to people too easily, Koutaro. I don’t want you to get hurt or anything.” That was his father’s last words during the meal. He felt like even if he asked him to explain it even further, he’ll just brush it aside. Being the obedient son he usually is, Koutaro stayed silent and finished his dinner. 

————

Tetsuro really outdid himself this time. Managing the finance for the Emperor’s birthday party is no easy feat- as expected of the top scorer of his batch during the officer’s examination. 

Koutaro wished he could have brought Keiji along and showed him this. He decided that the next time they meet, Koutaro would reveal his real identity to him. It was for the better anyway- if he was indeed determined to confess his feelings to the young man. 

Life would definitely be more fun if Keiji lived in the palace. Sure, he’ll have to leave this place he had called home when he passes the test. But if Keiji is with him, anywhere in the peninsula can be a home for him. Even the blood-thirsty North Empire. 

He waved towards Yukie who has been moving around like bees as she makes sure that the food is constantly refilled. Tetsuro is somewhere with the other old ministers, trying to survive the endless remarks from them. Sakusa is probably happy that he could get some peace and quiet for the night. 

And sitting upon the throne was the Emperor along with the Crown Prince. The Emperor’s face was all smiles as he watched the people feast upon the food the palace cooks had prepared. Beside him was his father, who crouched down to hear whatever thoughts the emperor had and nodded along to it. The Crown Prince was in his usual place- hidden behind the palanquin. Konoha was right beside the prince, as he served food and drinks for him. 

Well, that explains why Konoha is still alive despite being the source of gossip in the palace.

The festive mood continued throughout the night, with the mood eventually brightening up even more as the climax of the event grew closer: the fireworks. (Tetsuro complained about this the most. But the emperor said if it can make his citizens happy then why not.) Everyone slowly gathered around the center of the court, positioning themselves so they can watch the fireworks clearly. 

Ah, now Koutaro really wished that he had convinced Keiji to come to this party with him. 

Little did they know that the second the first batch of fireworks flew upwards, chaos and calamity was waiting for them. 

It was Konoha who first saw the burning arrow that was aiming towards the stage where the Emperor and Crown Prince were sitting. The arrow may not hurt anyone, but the fire that came along was the trigger for the upcoming catastrophe. Head Guard Washio Tatsuki looked at the arrow, his eyes widened upon the realisation of the marks written on the arrows. 

“They’re from the North Empire! Guards! Bring the people to safety!!” Tatsuki turned to the three people on the stage next, taking a bow before he started to escort the emperor to somewhere safe.

Hell came as endless arrows started pouring from above. 

By this time, Koutaro was escorted to safety by the guards. He trusts Tatsuki, the head guard is the strongest in his cohort, he’ll protect his father and the emperor and his son. Tetsuro is probably safe too, being one of the high-ranked ministers. Now all he had to do is hide behind the walls along with the other citizens. The sounds of the arrows hitting the iron wall scared the children and women that were hiding with him. He tried to calm down a child nearby him whose body was shaking terribly. 

He hoped that there would be no casualties from this ambush.

The child that he was embracing seemed to have calmed down. He continued to softly pat the child’s back, reminding him that there’s someone who is protecting him. Once the wall has risen once more, he waved goodbye to the child as he ran towards his mother who was at the opposite wall. Koutaro ran towards where he knew the ministers were hiding, sighing with relief as he saw Tetsuro with no scratches at all. 

His eyes, however, screamed fear. 

“The emperor….” His voice was shaky, his legs giving out the moment he tried to stand up. Koutaro caught his friend, looking at him with confusion all over his face. “What’s wrong, Tetsuro-” 

“The emperor is dead. He’s dead.” 

————

The whole palace was covered in darkness and gloom. Some of the servants were traumatised by the previous event that they had to call a few physicians from outside to tend to them. Even Koutaro had grown a bit scared to see arrows for the time being. His father was the most traumatised of them all. Having stood so close to the emperor- who was his best friend- die right in front of his eye was something that no one wished they would have to go through. 

Nobody except for the Crown Prince, Konoha, Tatsuki, and his father knew how the late emperor had died. None of them would say a word about it. Even Konoha, despite his natural habit to spread the news around. 

With the help of Yukie, Koutaro had called a personal doctor to attend to his father. Thankful for his father’s status, they managed to snatch Ennoshita- the best doctor there is in the peninsula to attend to his father. Alas, despite his father being down with a fever, administration within the palace has to go on. 

This also means that the Crown Prince has to rise to the throne as soon as possible. 

For the first time in history, preparations for the enthronement weren’t as bright and vivid as it would be. (This does ease Tetsuro’s job a lot. Although not in the way he would have wanted it.) 

As his father is still ill, Tetsuro thought that it would be a good idea for Koutaro to come in his father’s place. “Nobody would notice the difference! Well, except for Konoha and several others maybe. But the public won’t!” 

Koutaro wished that he didn’t accept the offer. 

The enthronement ceremony was held at the palace grounds with only a limited number of people allowed to enter. Although Washio has claimed that it would be mad for the enemy to attack once again during the enthronement, he had his guards thoroughly check the selected citizens’ bags in case of any weapons. 

The head monk was waiting at the throne, nearby him were the treasures of the Akaashi dynasty; the necklace gem, and the katana of the first emperor of the empire. It was both Tetsuro’s and Koutaro’s first time seeing the treasures, the two of them silently in awe at how the blue opal shine when light is reflected on it. 

Sounds of the percussion woke them from their trance, the two of them turning towards the entrance as the sight of the palanquin came into view. Despite the enthronement being gloomier than normal, it was still exciting for everyone as the face of the Crown Prince would finally be unveiled. 

Koutaro had asked Tetsuro about this the night before. Would the Crown Prince’s face be what the rumours had always spoken about? Or would the Crown Prince hide behind the veils after his ceremony ends? It was thrilling, something that Koutaro felt bad for feeling about at that moment when he remembered that his father was sick in bed. 

The veils of the palanquin were lifted as the new Emperor made his ascend to the throne on foot. 

The whole audience was in awe. All the rumours were wrong. In front of them at the moment stood a young, tall, beautiful man with eyes that were almost the same colour as the family gem. His walking pace was filled with grace, just like his predecessor. A true heir of the throne. 

In front of them, the Crown Prince stood like a dream. 

For Bokuto Koutaro, it was his worst nightmare. 

“Keiji?!” Koutaro’s voice was drowned by the percussion that played in the background, but it was loud enough for Tetsuro to hear and turn to him. “Wait- don’t tell me that-” The rest of Tetsuro’s voice drowned along, but the way that Koutaro’s eyes widened was enough to tell him what was happening. 

“With the power bestowed within me,” The priest chanted as he held the necklace in his hand. “You are now the new Emperor of the Fukurodani Empire.” The necklace was put on with the katana following afterward. 

Koutaro didn’t pay attention to the ritual as his memory replayed all the times he had hung out with Keiji. All the stupid jokes he had said to him. The times when he would carelessly slap his shoulders when the latter is deep in his thoughts. 

That one time he shit-talked about the Crown Prince. Keiji was the Crown Prince. He had accidentally talked ill about a royal family member in front of the said person himself. 

“Long live the new Emperor of the East, the 16th Emperor of the Akaashi Dynasty, Akaashi Keiji!” 

Oh, he fucked up really  **_bad_ ** this time. 

————

“You could have told me before things turned out to be like this.” 

This wasn’t a good time for him to pick a fight with his own father. 

“I’m sorry, Koutaro. I was sworn to keep it a secret even from you.” His father’s voice was weak, the aftermaths of the medicine still in his body. 

This was really not a good time to have a quarrel with his father. But this couldn’t wait either. Koutaro was already in a state of shock when he saw the same Keiji who he had been meeting every week at the marketplace went up to the throne. But to know that his father was an accomplice in this? That was just too much for him to hold it inside anymore. 

“Did you know from the day you told me to not get attached to strangers easily?” Bokuto Taisho was bedridden for almost a week now, his body had gotten slimmer in the span of 7 days at an alarming rate. Yukie said that he wouldn’t want to eat anything that she had personally prepared for him- not even a simple bowl of plain porridge. The silence that continued for a few minutes was enough of an answer for the scholar to confirm his speculation. 

Even his own relative had stabbed him in the back. That wasn’t comforting. 

“The late Emperor did tell me that his son talked to someone from the palace …. At first, I didn’t think that it would be you… but from how you would always return late from your errands….” Bokuto Taisho had to stop talking for a minute as a terrible coughing fit went through him. Despite the disappointment that was lingering within, Koutaro took the glass of water nearby and passed it to him. He was still his father, after all.

“And then he told me the truth. He made me promise that I won’t tell you. I’m sorry, son. I should have known better.” 

“Do you at least know why the new Emperor did that?” Koutaro placed the glass away as he wiped the sweat that was beginning to gather on his father’s forehead. It made him realise that time has really taken a huge toll on his father’s physical appearance. And with the shock of the death of the Emperor that he had served since his youth… it must have hurt a lot. “I won’t be mad anymore if you can tell me that. I promise.” 

Bokuto Taisho shook his head at a painfully slow rate. “He never told me why, but I had a hunch about what it is. And I can’t tell you that for now…” The thin hand went to Koutaro’s face, gracing his cheeks dearly. Koutaro noticed that tears were starting to gather in his father’s eyes.

“The walls have ears… and until we can get rid of those ears….” The tears fell down his father’s cheeks. His eyes showed the agony that he was trying so hard to hide. “Until that day comes… I’ll do my best to protect my son from the harm of this world.” 

Koutaro was about to ask him what he meant before a sudden voice from outside called him. Both of them turned to see Konoha standing outside of their chamber, his face showing slight uneasiness. The son walked to greet the servant, asking him his purposes for visiting them at this time. 

“I actually have two things I need to tell you and your father.” Konoha was still fidgeting his fingers before he finally got a hold of himself as he gave a scroll to him. “By the Emperor’s orders, you will be taking the officers’ examination that will be held next month at Central City.” He opened the scroll to see the same words that were said by Konoha written on it, with a seal of the Emperor on it as proof it’s a direct order from His Majesty.

“What… But my father is currently sick!??! Who's going to take care of him if not me?” Koutaro looked at the scroll again in disbelief. Does Keiji think that this is a joke? He remembered how he had told Keiji he had succeeded in not taking the exams a few times because of personal injuries. But now when he had a solid reason for not taking the exam, he thought that it would be a good idea to send him to take it? What is wrong with him? 

“Sadly, I know nothing about that, Bokuto-san. I’m just here as a messenger.” Konoha replied calmly. “I also have other news from the Emperor. It seems like His Majesty requests an audience with you, Bokuto-san.” 

————

Their encounter this time was obviously different from the previous ones. Not only was this the first time they’ve met somewhere besides the market, it was also their first encounter after knowing each other’s real identity. 

It would have been fine if it was just Koutaro who had hidden his identity. 

“I really wished this wouldn’t be so awkward. But I guess it’s inevitable.” Keiji- Emperor Keiji voiced out, breaking the dead silence between them. Koutaro remained silent, his head still looking at the floor. He willed his body to not break the sacred rules that one must follow if they were in the emperor’s audience. 

“Koutaro. Look at me. Please.” Still no movement from the latter. The newly throned emperor let out a soft sigh as if he didn’t expect this to happen once the truth was known. 

“Bokuto Koutaro. I order you to look at me and talk to me like how we talked back at the marketplace.” The change of tone in Keiji’s voice hit Koutaro right in the heart as he finally looked up to see his new emperor. 

Gosh, seeing the person he had casually treated like a normal person wearing the emperor’s robe is something he is still not used to. “Your Majesty-”

“Please, just call me Keiji. No one is around us. I told them to leave the two of us alone.”

“The walls have ears. You of all people taught me that, Your Majesty.” Koutaro could hear Keiji sighing once more. This is their reality now. Akaashi Keiji is the current reigning Emperor. Bokuto Koutaro is the son of the former Emperor’s Advisor. He wouldn’t dare to voice out his thoughts to Keiji as carefree as he used to- unless if he has a wish to rot away in some secluded prison far away. 

“I’m sorry. For not telling you the truth. If you knew the truth, you wouldn’t even want to be beside me.” 

“We’re of different classes, Your Majesty!” Koutaro accidentally raised his voice a bit. He tried to force himself to calm down, but the quivering in his voice showed how disappointed he was. “I even bad-mouthed about you while we were together! I should be sentenced to a death-punishment for that! But what did you do instead? You’re sending me to take the officer’s exams??? I always knew that you had a unique way of thinking, but this… doesn’t make any sense at all.” 

“.....” The emperor’s heart broke upon hearing how hurt the older one was by his actions. He heard footsteps growing louder after Koutaro let out all his thoughts. “I’m fine. Return back to your positions.” The guards’ footsteps faded away once they received their orders. “I apologise for everything, Koutaro. From fooling you during our first encounter to sending you to take the officers’ exams. I’m doing this for your own good-”

“By what? Sending me to a different empire when you’ve taken my heart away?” Koutaro’s voice cracked at the end of the sentence, the tears that threatened to fall finally graced his cheeks. “I hate the fact that I’m even more mad because of the fact that we couldn’t be together now because of how different our lives are.” Koutaro felt like he was overstepping his limits- as the tears fell on the soft carpet in front of him. If this was someone else, they would have been banished from the empire by now. 

Keiji was speechless upon hearing the confession. He didn’t expect to hear that out of all things. Anger? Yes. A confession of feelings? Definitely no. 

“Please trust me with this. I’m doing this for your sake too.” 

“How?? The fact that even my father knows about this makes me feel like you don’t trust me at all.” 

“I do trust you, Koutaro. I promise you, I will tell you everything once this is over.” 

“When? The day I get sent to another empire?” He whispered the sentence softly. “You do know that I can’t serve you here when I pass the exams, right? Why are you doing this to me, Your Majesty? Is it not enough that you stole my heart away, you want to shatter it right in front of me? I’m sorry, Your Majesty. But I have to go now. If you could excuse me now.” Koutaro asked the emperor to pardon him for the time being. His heart couldn’t take any more of this. A minute more and he might actually crack. 

“Please call me Keiji once more, Koutaro.” Akaashi begged, his voice becoming as quiet as his. Koutaro remained silent, his body still as he asked Akaashi once more to excuse him. “I have to go, Your Majesty. I need to pack my stuff and say my goodbyes.” 

“Please, Koutaro. For one last time. For now, at least. Call me by my name. Please.” 

“Your Majesty, I can’t. I’m just a normal citizen. That would be very rude of me to do.” Koutaro’s eyes were still teary-eyed when Keiji finally excused him out of guilt. 

The rain poured heavily on the castle grounds that day. But it wasn’t as heavy as the storm that's raging through both the emperor and the young scholar’s heart. 

————

His late father had taught him that emperors are human too. Emperors cannot show their human side to everyone, but for those who they chose to show them to- they are indeed the people whom the emperors would trust with all their heart.

Akaashi had only given a few people the chance to look at the human Akaashi Keiji, former Crown Prince, and current Emperor of the Fukurodani Empire. Some of them being his late father, his personal and closest servant Konoha, the poison taster and the cook Yukie, and Head Guard Washio. 

But for Bokuto Koutaro, the emperor had shown him the sides of Akaashi Keiji, the human. 

————

Koutaro entered his home to see Tetsuro waiting for him. He was about to walk towards his room before Tetsuro stopped him. “Koutaro.” His voice was stern, a tone that Koutaro wasn’t quite used to hearing from the cheeky minister. 

“I have to leave by sunrise. Can’t you let me pack in peace?” Koutaro sighed as Tetsuro’s grip on him was still strong. He pushed the hand away, making his way to his bedroom as the two people followed from behind. “Did you know about it too?” His voice clearly showed that he was tired. Meeting the two people that had hid the truth from him had exhausted him. 

All he wanted was a moment to gather his thoughts. 

“I knew the late emperor was planning something, but I didn’t know it involved you. I’m sorry. If I had known it earlier, maybe I could convince your father to stop it.” Tetsuro’s tone sounded sincere. “I know saying these things are just a waste of time but, I can’t seem to get why they hid it from you either.” 

“That’s life. I guess. Well, at least you got your wish of wanting to see me take the officer’s examination! Right, Tetsuro?” 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t try to change the mood when you sounded devastated a few seconds ago.” Tetsuro sat down, looking at the things that Koutaro had taken out to bring to the exams. Some of Tetsuro’s old notebooks, the ball that he still didn’t return to Sakusa, and some notes from his father’s weekly lectures were spread across the floor. 

“I don’t get it.” The tears finally broke through Koutaro’s facade. “I don’t get it at all.” He was sobbing now. “Was that all just a mask? What was the point of doing all of that? I’m confused, Tetsuro. What should I do now?” 

Tetsuro pulled the latter into his embrace. It made no sense for him either. He wished he knew the truth either. “This may sound infuriating for you. But for now, I think you just need to do what was told. The officer’s examination is a month-long. Knowing you, you’ll probably spend some time to goof off more than answering the questions. Maybe you’ll realise something when you’ve calmed down by then.” 

“How can you be so sure when you said you knew nothing at all?” We might not see each other at all when I pass the examinations. And if I fail, I would bring dishonor to my family. It’s a dead-end for me, Tetsuro.”

“True, I know nothing about this secret plan. But what I do know from working here is that your father is a wise man. The late emperor was a wise man too. They’re both kind people that would do anything for the kingdom. I trust them with all my heart. And so should you.” 

————

Leaving the palace that he’s so used to looking at makes his heartache. Remembering that he is leaving his father, his two best friends, and the person that he’s fond of makes the heartache even worse. He couldn't even say goodbye to Sakusa. The black-haired was away that night when his life started to fall apart. 

From his chamber, the emperor watched from above as the horse cart carried Koutaro away from the only place he had known throughout his life. Not only is he leaving his home, but he’s also leaving behind the only family member and friends he had. 

“You could have just told him the truth, Your Majesty. Koutaro may seem like a blabbermouth, but he knows when to keep his secrets.” Konoha commented as he came to deliver the emperor’s garment. “I know you’ll probably say the same thing over and over again: the walls have ears. There’s a traitor in this castle. Your father told you to wait until the right time. But do you think it’s a good idea to let him go with the thought that you lied to him?” 

“He’s a smart person. He’ll realise it.” Keiji stared at the horse cart that began to fade into a thin dot. “We need to do our part to make sure that he can return to a palace that has no threats anymore. That’s the only thing we can do now while we wait for him to return.” 

“You’re really whipped for him since Day 1, aren’t you, Your Majesty?” 

Keiji looked at the orange-pink eastern sky that was beginning to grow even brighter. It was painful for him to leave things on a very terrible note- but it was his father’s last request. As a dutiful son, he had to do what needed to be done. “I promise that I’ll wait for the day we can meet again.” He whispered to himself, loud enough for Konoha to hear it too. The servant only let out a pitiful smile.

“Also, I thought I told you that you can call me Keiji behind closed doors.” 

“The walls have ears, Your Majesty.” Konoha dodged the flying slipper, snickering upon seeing how red the emperor’s face is. 

It took 14 nights for Koutaro to reach the venue of the examination. It was the monsoon season, the 14 nights were filled with the soft pours from the skies as Koutaro tended to his endless train of thoughts. The rain reminded him of the day he met with Keiji after his enthronement. The look on Keiji’s face when he refused to call him by his name anymore. 

He didn’t mean to leave on a wrong note. He wanted to say a proper goodbye. He already misses Keiji so badly. All this time he wished that Keiji would be by his side in the palace- he didn’t even need to wish for it. Keiji had always been there without him realising it. 

Koutaro wondered on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad had he fucked up with his recent life decisions. 

The moonlight was dimmed by the downpour, but that didn’t stop Bokuto from sending a prayer to Moon God to help him with the troubles he’s going through. They say that the Moon God is the most powerful during the full moon, and so the young scholar begged him for mercy. 

‘I’m so confused. I don’t get why he had to lie to me in the face like that. Please guide me with your wisdom. Please, show me the truth despite all this.” 

Gods don’t answer your prayers immediately. Koutaro knows this well, but he couldn’t hide the despair on how it felt like he was just talking to himself. But as much as he is currently lost and confused with everything, he still needs to focus on the examination. It was the only thing he knew that he had to make it right for now. 

The day he arrived in the Capital City, the sadness that was residing deep in his heart was slightly lifted as he took in the scenery around him. As the capital is the center of the four main empires, the mixture of the four cultures could be seen clearly as he saw people wearing various colours of robes that revealed their background. Koutaro thanked the royal coachman and bid farewell as they made their way back to Fukurodani. With the amount of money he had kept for this day, he slept in one of the guest houses for the night before setting for the examination venue the next morning. 

For some reason, Koutaro suddenly recalled Sakusa’s lessons. He took a deep breath as he focused on the voices that were talking around him. Most of them were talking about the sudden death of the late Emperor of the East (something that he had long expected) and how they are wondering if this is an opening for the North Empire to attack them. 

“The walls have ears.” That was what his father had said before he left. Keiji- as much as his heart still felt treacherous to call him just that- had said the same words too. It was still too early to make a conclusion, but Koutaro thinks that his intuition isn’t wrong. The fact that the attack happened the moment the fireworks were supposed to go up wasn’t a coincidence. The enemy  _ knew _ .

There’s a spy lurking in the castle grounds. 

————

Back at Fukurodani, Tetsuro is having a one on one audience with Emperor Keiji. It feels awkward, knowing that he said that he would probably have a chance to meet Koutaro’s friend after the late Emperor’s birthday feast ends. He wasn’t wrong, but the current circumstance makes everything feel a bit off. 

“As I said on the day I was sworn in as the Minister of Finance for this empire, I would serve you just as I have served your father before. It is an honour to be able to serve you, Emperor Keiji. I hope we’ll be able to get along.” 

The emperor’s lips curled upwards at the mention of his father. He remembered how gentle and calm his father was when he had an audience with the ministers and the merchants. He aspired to be an emperor as good as his father was, although he knew deep inside he wouldn’t be able to sacrifice himself just like how his father had done. 

“It’s a pleasure to be able to work with one of my father’s favourite ministers too.” Tetsuro’s heart clenched upon hearing the last part of the sentence. He had really enjoyed working with the late emperor a bit too much. Especially receiving his words of advice and his thoughts that were just perfect for whatever situation they were facing. The minister took another look at the person sitting on the throne in front of him. His features are too similar to his late father- the only thing differentiating them is how the one in front of him had deep blue eyes that were more vivid than his father. 

“It is an honour to be someone that your father favoured.” 

“I’m sure he enjoyed working with you a lot. Although that is not the main topic of why I wanted to see you….” Keiji had gone through the documents of all the ministers who served his father. Tetsuro’s name had caught his eyes for a long time- this was the best Finance Minister throughout the peninsula, and also Koutaro’s dear friend. “I need to ask something a bit personal, I hope that you won’t mind that?” 

“If it’s for the good of the empire, then I would even offer my life for it. Although, if you ask me anything about Koutaro, I can’t promise that I can say everything that I know about him.” Mentioning the scholar’s name seemed like a mistake, as Tetsuro saw the other’s face darkened for a few seconds. “I beg forgiveness for mentioning his name out of the blue. It was bold of me to think that I know better than you.” The panic tone in his voice was inevitable, but Tetsuro prayed to the Sun God that the emperor would spare him.

“No, you were right.” Keiji gave a bitter chuckle. “I was about to ask a few things about him after I asked about your other friend.” 

“My other friend?” 

“You know, that guy with the curly black hair. Sakusa.” 

————

The whole process of the examination takes about a whole month. They will be locked inside a room for two weeks to answer the paper while the other two weeks were the examiners checking their answers and an aptitude test. It was the latter that usually became the downfall of many scholars, as the committee is really strict when it comes to analysing the attitudes of the examinees. Or at least that was what both Tetsuro and his father had said. 

“Being a minister… or in your case, a future advisor requires more than just knowledge. If the emperor were to do something dangerously stupid, what would you do to stop him? Will you stop him or will you leave him to suffer? There have been stories of how some emperors’ downfalls started from their own ministers and advisors.” Explaining the very complex examination process to one Bokuto Koutaro is no easy task. How does the scholar even remember this until today is still a mystery.

“They’ll let you mingle with the other examinees. Not just for fun, but they want to see how you react to the situation. This is why focus is very important. Everywhere around you, they’ll be listening. You need to watch your words.” 

“Let’s say if I slip up and fail, won’t that be for the better? What’s the point of faking your personality just to pass one examination?” Tetsuro sighed at Koutaro’s remark. It wasn’t wrong at all, but it’s something that’s pretty hard to explain in a very simple tone.

“Something that I realise after being a minister is that you can’t be too soft nor too stern all the time. Someone  **_will_ ** want to overthrow the current dynasty one day. And it’s our duty to protect them. No matter what.”

Koutaro never understood why it was their job to protect the emperor. He’s seen how passionate his father is when it comes to talking about the late emperor. Tetsuro also seems to care for His Majesty a lot. Maybe it’s because the current dynasty leaders really do care about their empire. It should be normal for those under him to want to protect him if His Majesty was a good person, right? 

The thought of the emperor led him to remember Keiji, and that was the last thing he wanted to think of at this very moment. It’s not like he could be Keiji’s advisor- it was a sacred, hidden rule of the examination. If you came from the East, you can only serve for the North or the South until the day you die. Tetsuro came from the South, thus ending up serving the East Empire. Which is also the best thing that had happened to him. 

It seemed like fate finally had enough of him as they kept on giving him the worst possible things that could happen to him now. He fell in love with the current emperor of his empire, sent to take the exams by the said person, and will probably not see him nor his family again once he passes the exam. He can’t fail or he will bring dishonour to his family. It’s a dead end. 

All he can do is pray that he ends up in the South Empire, even though that empire is now a part of the North Empire. 

The first half of the examination went by really fast. Two weeks flashed through Koutaro’s eyes. The questions were like how Tetsuro had told him it would be- it wasn’t a problem at all. In fact, for the scholar, he had spent more time wondering how the palace is going at the moment. Is his father okay? He had asked Yukie to look after him on his behalf, Tetsuro offered to help check on him when he’s free. Have they found the spy in the castle? If so, who was it? Will Keiji be alright? Can he even call him just like that now? (He knows the answer to only one of the questions.) 

Then the second half came, and Koutaro calmed himself down as he recalled all the lessons he had gotten from everyone. Sitting alone by the pond in the center of the garden, he gathered all his concentration to calm down. You can do this. Focus, steady breaths. Focus- 

“I assume from your garment that you came from the East Empire?” A sudden voice called him from behind. The first thing that caught his eyes was this stranger’s clothing: his clothes were made from the finest black silk there is a hint of crimson patterns at the bottom. Definitely a nobleman from the West Empire. Koutaro nodded before immediately introducing himself. “Bokuto Koutaro of Fukurodani. Nice to meet you.” 

“Kita Shinsuke of Inarizaki. The pleasure is mine. Also, my deepest condolences for the recent passing of the late Emperor of the East.” 

Koutaro nodded at the kind gestures of the latter, personally wishing he didn’t mention the emperor at all. The stranger approached him closer as he took a seat beside him by the pond. He seemed like he was of the same age as Kotarou, but his eyes speak of wisdom that neither he nor Tetsuro have yet to achieve. “I’m surprised that someone from the East Empire would come and take the examination, considering what just happened.”

  
“It was about time I took the examination anyway. Everyone was wondering when I would leave the palace.” Koutaro’s eyes wandered to the fish that was dancing in the pond. One can see that it was an attempt to avoid making eye contact with the unknown stranger. “Just happened that the timing was a bit…. off.” Shinsuke hummed upon listening to his reasoning.

“Was the written exam easy for you?” Shinsuke asked.

“I’ve been drilled to answer this ever since I was a child. Although, there were a few parts that I got distracted.”

“I see.”

“You’re an examiner, aren’t you? Did I fail my written examination?” Without any filtering, Koutaro went for direct questioning. He had accidentally insulted the royal family in front of the said person, what more can he lose? 

Shinsuke raised his brow, surprised that he got caught. “What gave it away?” 

“Besides your eyes that seemed too mature for someone who just took an examination, that clothing is too fancy for a scholar to wear- even if you’re from the nobility. I learned that lesson recently.” Why does he keep hurting himself by talking about Keiji? 

The latter chuckled slightly, waking Koutaro from his thoughts. “Well then, I guess I’ll take note of that next year.” Both of them were silent once more before the older one quietly asked him another question. 

“Do you really want to do this? You’re probably going to be sent to the North Empire. I can say you failed the second evaluation and you can go back to your empire safely.” 

This was it. This was what Tetsuro had told him about. The devil’s whisper. For the minister, the examiner had approached him and asked what was the point of being a minister for another empire if his own empire was barely surviving. They had called special examiners who can see through people’s thoughts in order to try and fail them. Most of them came from the West Empire, and Tetsuro’s words prove to be accurate. 

“Even if I might die doing this, I’ll do it anyway. It is my duty to my family and empire.” 

“But you may never see your home again. Won’t you regret not saying a proper farewell to your loved ones?” The way Shinsuke emphasised the word loved ones made Koutaro wondered if he had seen his thoughts about Keiji. 

Once again, he thought of Keiji out of the blue. Shinsuke probably saw that.

“I have no regrets.” That part was true because, throughout the written exam, he finally solved the puzzle that was the secret that his father had hidden from him. 

The spy is someone very close to them. They weren’t just any mere servants in the palace. The spy is a higher rank officer within the royal palace. 

That or the spy is friends with the two most powerful and influential people in the palace. 

The late emperor had probably realised this way earlier than most of them. What he needed to do was find out how the information was being passed to the North Empire. That was where Keiji came in- he had just been doing what he had to do for his own father and empire as well. Koutaro was just someone who made him hide himself even better. The late emperor’s death was planned- something that had probably hurt his son who obviously knew about this beforehand. 

And Koutaro had the right to say that he was in pain? Pathetic.

Keiji had done his part for his empire. It was time Koutaro did his part as well. And if that meant serving the very empire that had been causing trouble for them- so be it. He’ll do it if he has to be tortured first. 

Shinsuke didn’t say a word after Koutaro’s reply, his eyes focusing on the very fish that Koutaro was looking at. The latter knew that the scholar purposely left those thoughts loudly for him to see it. It was heartbreaking. Why can’t their empires unite and fight the one enemy that they have? 

“You pass the exam. Congratulations.” 

“Wait, what? But we have a few days left-” 

“The North Empire sabotaged a lot of entries this year.” Shinsuke’s voice hushed down even more. “They  **_want_ ** you to go to their empire. Is it because you’re from the East Empire or because you’re from the Bokuto clan- I don’t know myself. They even forced us to send someone from the North to your empire. They’re starting to take down your empire. That’s why I’m surprised that Emperor Akaashi thought of sending you here. It’s a trap. I wasn’t being a devil’s whisper. I wanted to save you. But- ” 

“Thank you, Shinsuke. But I had long accepted my fate.” The tears began to gather in Koutaro’s eyes. It was painful. This life was just painful. Alas, they have no power to overturn the situation. All they can do is accept it how it is. “If it means dying for my emperor, I would do it without thinking twice.” 

————

The day Bokuto had dreaded for finally arrived. There he sat, along with a few people who had passed the second evaluation. He noticed a few toned-down versions of Shinsuke’s robe on his left. He wondered if Shinsuke had also approached people from the West Empire. There were a few people behind him wearing a bright red robe- the South Empire still sends people with hopes of changing the fate of their nation. In front of him was the fearsome orange robes that scared the whole peninsular- the North Empire. 

When his name was called to receive the honorary scroll and the scroll that would announce his (known) fate, Koutaro seemed to tune out the noises from the outside. He knew there were people shocked by his appearance, but he paid those no mind. This was it. The moment he’ll be separated from Keiji forever. 

That is until a certain sound of a galloping horse interrupted the ceremony. There stood a young man with a turquoise headband tied to his black hair. A messenger from the Capital City. What’s he doing here? 

“I have some urgent news. As of today, the North Empire has fallen to the hands of the East Empire.” The man read out the scroll loudly. Koutaro’s eyes widened upon hearing the news. He didn’t hear it wrong, right?

“And as of today too, the South Empire is no longer under the North Empire. It is once again an independent empire. Although there are rumours that the Emperor of the South himself would swear allegiance with the East as an offer of gratitude. That would be known later on.” The people behind him screamed with joy. A few of them were actually crying. Heck, Koutaro wanted to cry too. Finally, after years…. Tetsuro’s land is free once again. 

“This announcement has obviously affected the future placement of those who had just received their duties in this examination. And because of that, all those who are assigned to the North and East Empire are required to go to the East Empire for an audience with Emperor Akaashi himself.” 

Koutaro opened the scroll to check its content once more. He didn’t need to do it, but he still wanted to. There, written in the kanji was the name of the North Empire that he was initially assigned to. But not anymore. 

He’s going home. 

————

The gates to the palace opened widely as he and a few other people who were assigned to the North Empire stepped inside. He never realised that he would miss the palace that much. The servants came to tend to them, smiling widely when they saw Koutaro’s face. While they brought the others to face the emperor first, Koutaro ran towards his home.

When he opened the door, his eyes were surprised to see both Yukie and Tetsuro inside the house. Both of them were surprised to see him as well, as Yukie dropped the bag of medicine she was holding and ran to hug him. Tetsuro joined in the group hug, patting Koutaro’s back strongly. 

“You’re finally back.” 

“We missed you so much.” 

“I missed you guys too. Although on my behalf, I thought I would never see you guys again.” Yukie and Tetsuro giggled at the remark as they pulled him inside. “Your father’s in his room. You should talk to him. Go, go.” Tetsuro pushed him inside his father’s bedroom as both of them left the house. Koutaro took a deep breath before he greeted his father after so long.

He was thankful for both Tetsuro and Yukie for taking care of his father on his behalf. His father had gained back some weight that he lost drastically the first week that the late Emperor died. Bokuto Taisho also looked more cheerful than before. Could it be because, after months of running away, he finally took the examination just like how he had always wished for?

“Nice to meet you again, Father-” Koutaro couldn’t finish his sentence as his father had pulled him to his embrace. He could hear the small hiccups coming from him as he held him even tighter. 

“My son…. I missed you so much…. I thought I would never see you again….” Koutaro couldn’t hold his tears any longer as he let the tears stain his father’s robe. “I’m so sorry for what I’ve done… I miss you so much, my Koutaro.” They both continued hugging each other for a few more minutes before they talked about recent things that happened to them. Koutaro saw how his father’s face lightened up at the mention of him passing the examination. 

“You are a Bokuto, after all. We’re the best advisors this peninsula could ever get.” 

It was almost sunset when Konoha had come to their house. His face was of a wicked smile the second he saw Koutaro inside. 

“The Emperor wants to have an audience with you, Koutaro.” Konoha escorted Koutaro towards the audience hall, occasionally making kissing faces that made him wonder if it’s okay to smack the servant across the floor. Before the servant bid farewell, he jokingly told Koutaro to ‘make up properly’ with the Emperor now. Seriously, how is he still alive with that attitude of his?

The door opened and Koutaro stepped inside the very room where Keiji had broken his heart once. There the Emperor was, sitting on his throne as he bowed to his knees for him. The usual ritual that one has to do when in front of the Emperor.

“It’s an honour to be in your presence today, Your Majesty-” Today seemed like the day no one would let him finish his sentence as this time, Keiji embraced him tightly, drowning him in the emperor’s robe. It smelled just like how Keiji smelled when they were laying down near the lake.

He missed Keiji. So, so, so much.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this to you.” Keiji’s voice was still the poise and elegant tone that he has, but Koutaro could feel how his hands were shaken from down under. “I missed you so, so much.” He returned the hug with the same intensity, hands holding the emperor tight as if he might fade away into the skies. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything of what I said before.” Koutaro apologised sincerely to the emperor in a slightly informal tone. Oh, if only he could kiss him at this moment right now-

“You guys really couldn’t wait any longer, huh? And here I thought His Majesty would at least explain how we managed to turn the tables and let you come back home.” Koutaro turned towards the voice and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Sakusa. Sakusa being in the upper court was already surprising enough. But Sakusa ditching his yellow robe for the white robe that symbolises a Fukurodani royal member? Koutaro turned to Keiji and Sakusa back to back before registering the situation in front of him. “Oh right, you’re the Crown Prince’s half brother.” 

“And also the spy for the North Empire.” Sakusa Kiyoomi rolled his eyes at Koutaro’s sudden jaw drop. “My mother came from the North a long time ago. Their main mission was to overthrow the late Emperor. But things happened and they thought it was a good idea to use me instead. They didn’t know she switched sides by the end of the day. She told the late Emperor their plans of using me as a spy for them. It was a rare chance to use. So he agreed to let them use me so that they could trace back where and how are the messages being sent back to the North Empire.” Sakusa explained calmly as if this was just another trivial thing in his life. 

“So when you said you were writing poetry…”

“I was writing the details that the Emperor wanted me to write. That involves the birthday party thing. Everything was planned. Even his death.” Sakusa whispered the last part softly. 

“Wait, so..” 

“My father died of poison. If we were to lie that he was dead- it would get caught on very easily. Besides, had he not died, we won’t be able to move forward with our plan.”

“And when you said Keiji reminds you of something you don’t want to remember? That means-”

“Yeah, we know how we both looked before I was ‘banned’ from the upper court.” The way Sakusa air quoted the banning term was amusing. Technically, Sakusa’s mother isn’t the empress, so he is supposedly banned from entering the upper court anyway. Koutaro was still in disbelief. How long had they been planning this for it to work? Sakusa only shrugged before commenting that Tetsuro was also as shocked as he was. “Well then, now that I’ve explained myself to you, I will now excuse myself so that you two can continue… whatever you were doing.” 

“Wait!! How did you pass the messages though?” 

“Ask  _ Keiji _ that. That’s another mind-blowing story that my  _ brother _ wants to tell.” 

“You’re too kind,  _ Kiyoomi _ .” Sakusa rolled his eyes at the playful tone in Keiji’s voice as he left the room to wherever he’s going. Probably his own personal chamber that’s probably thrice as big as his old chamber. Koutaro’s glad. And know for the last person he has to make proper amends to…

“Well then, since you sound really casual with Omi-kun. Wait, can I even call him that now? This is still a bit awkward for me…” 

“You’ll get used to it. Tetsuro’s used to it already.” 

“You’re going to go down as one of the laxest emperors in the dynasty, Keiji.” Keiji only hummed at the idea of that as Koutaro continued to hug him. 

“We have to talk about a few urgent things though, Koutaro.” Keiji could feel the latter’s head shook in disapproval. He sighed, a smile slowly appearing on his face as he patted the older one’s head. “Your father is retiring soon. I need a new advisor.” 

“Don’t you have someone from the South or North to do that? I’m pretty sure they got assigned to this empire. Not me.” 

“None of them wanted to be an advisor. Especially the ones from the North. I want you to be by my side. Besides, I didn’t get the chance to answer your confession two months ago, you know.” Koutaro’s face burned red at the mention of the fight they had in this very room previously. 

“Please don’t remind me.”

“I like you too, Koutaro.” Keiji’s voice was shaky when he confessed. “I didn’t expect myself to be attracted to you when we first met, but you really won me with your charm. I’m really sorry for what I did to you before. It was for the good of the empire.” He continued to pat Koutaro’s back softly while he listened to his heartbeat that slowly increased. “I know that it’s kind of hard to pull this off if we start dating, but for now... All I want is for you to be beside me as I lead this empire to its golden era.” 

Koutaro mumbled in his next sentence in an almost audible volume. “You need to find an empress soon. I don’t have the guts to say that to you. I’ll be the worst advisor in history and my ancestors won’t let me live that down for sure.” 

“We’ll find a way.” There was a hint of sadness in the emperor’s voice. “I mean, I like you first, always and forever. So don’t worry about that, Koutaro. Just be my advisor. Please.” 

“I’ll try.” They parted themselves from the hug before Koutaro pulled Keiji into a kiss. Oh, how long had he wanted to do that to Keiji. The emperor returned the kiss, letting his emotions run through him in one go. The kiss was filled with love, despite them knowing that their story will never be one that is truly a happy ending. But it’s not like they can forget about each other now, can they? 

They broke apart from their kiss to catch a breath of air. Koutaro’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of the emperor in front of him. He still can’t believe all of this is happening to him. 

“Also, the messenger was the merchant who sold us the owl keychain.” 

“What the hell.” 

"Language, Koutaro. I'm still the Emperor."

————

The peninsula lived peacefully after the East Empire commanded both the North and the East. Emperor Akaashi Keiji became the city’s most favourite emperor as every year, the citizens would send him lots and lots of food from their harvest on his birthday. (He didn’t do birthday parties anymore. It was a personal trauma that was needed for the bright future to happen.) The emperor had to tell the citizens to sacrifice their harvest for the Sun God and Moon God instead because at times it just got too overwhelming. 

Koutaro, Tetsuro and Sakusa (He didn’t allow anyone to call him by his first name.) still hang out at Sakusa’s room during their free time despite all of them earning a bigger house than before. Sakusa may be recognised as royalty now, but he still spent his time sitting by the port to watch the ships come and go. (It’s not like he could inherit anything anyway. The only reason he was recognised as royalty was because of the plan.) Koutaro and his father stayed together until his father had joined Keiji’s father in the afterlife. Konoha remained Keiji’s favourite servant and the palace’s #1 gossip sharer. Yukie joins in to listen to the latest gossip while Tatsuki just accompanies him. Tetsuro got a chance to return to his hometown and brought back a stash of luxurious silk for everyone. (The happiest people were Konoha, Sakusa and Keiji. In this particular order.) 

Eventually, Keiji got married and the Akaashi Dynasty continued to live on. Of course, the story of how Emperor Akaashi Keiji disguised himself as a nobleman to find the traitor of the East Empire lives on until today. But that doesn’t mean that everything that’s passed down from generation to generation is true. Some things needed to be changed because people may not like the original version of the story. Some of it had to be changed for the sake of god knows what. It was like what they said: 

The walls have ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> a friend pointed out that the four empires were a bit confusing so a simple summary:   
> north: the villains  
> south: kuroo's hometown, a fallen empire that got its independence back   
> east: akaashi, bokuto, konoha and sakusa's hometown aka the main setting of this whole fic  
> west: its only appearance is for the examination
> 
> feedbacks are appreciated :D


End file.
